


[podfic] Drive It Like You Stole It

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Banter during sex, F/M, Laughter During Sex, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sometimes she feels like she's nothing but wanting, and these stolen hours with Han are the only thing that satisfy her.





	[podfic] Drive It Like You Stole It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drive It Like You Stole It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300074) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, POV Female Character, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, banter during sex, Laughter During Sex

 **Length:**  00:09:06  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bStar%20Wars%20Original%20Trilogy%5d%20Drive%20It%20Like%20You%20Stole%20It.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
